Will The Love Find Its Way
by Kyoko c. Seiko
Summary: "Is it him or is it him"... Valenteen Niles is a girl at school that has no friends and no boyfriend! Shes trying her best to find a boyfriend and friends but when she meets the most popular twins in school will they turn her life upside down or ruin it?


Will The Love Find Its Way?

**Chapter One**

I woke up happy that morning after having this crazy dream of myself falling in love with this princely boy. I wanted that dream to be real. But I knew in real life no one would want to go out with this brown haired blue-eyed freak. I stepped out of my bed and felt the cold wood floor that gave me the shivers. I walked through the hallway to the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. I saw this ugly duckling in the mirror. Light brown long hair with bangs, pale blue eyes, pure white skin and a pink-lipped frown. I took out my make-up kit and put black eyeliner around my eyes and cover up. I took some eye shadow on to make my eyes shine. I thought as I put my lip-gloss on that I was trying to hard or that I was desperate to have someone love me. Maybe that's why I had the dream and the rest of the other ones too. But I ignored that fact and brushed my soft silky hair. After that I traveled to my purple lace bedroom. I had gone in my closet to get the outfit I had already planned out to wear. Today I wore my black tank top with pink hearts and grey skinny jeans. I had a black and white stared belt I put on my all black converse. I fixed the covers of my fluffy black and white flowered pattern sheets. I sighed and looked out the window to see a white blanket of snow on the rooftops of houses and the sky was dark and grey what the sky looks like at 6 o'clock in the morning. The smell of peppermint filled my room and traced back downstairs. I followed the sent every morning down to the kitchen. My mom was cooking breakfast, pancakes with peppermint tea. My dad was sitting at the table with is suite on reading the newspaper. My older brother Hunter he was 17 years old was tilting his chair and texting his girlfriend. Penelope my younger sister that was 4 years old she is the only one who had bleach blond curl short hair. Her green big eyes reminded me of cat eyes staring down a weak a mindless mouse. I went up to Penelope to give her a kiss then take a seat on the cold black chair where an empty plate and peppermint tea waited for me.

"How did you sleep honey," my mom said with a big smile on her face like every morning.

"Fine," I responded quietly.

She took the hot pan with the pancake over to my plate and plopped it down right in front of me. I saw the steam rise from the golden brown circle.

"What do you want for Christmas?" My mom said as she gestured to me.

"A boyfriend," my brother implied.

"Shut up!" I yelled back to him.

" If you want a boyfriend so badly be more outgoing and also you just have an ugly toad face," he said to mess around with me.

"I don't have a toad face! You're the one with the toad face with all your warts. Also I'm not the one going out with the slut." I said back to make him mad.

"Both of you settle down," my mom interrupted both of us.

We both had a grin on our faces. Our dad was sipping down his coffee as he got up to leave for work.

"See you kids have fun at school," he said as he put on his coat.

"Bye," my brother and I both said.

I sat there thinking if my Hunters advise is right, that I should be more outgoing. Maybe that was the answer. He also said that my face was ugly. A lot of the girls at school had fake faces. There was no true beauty. Maybe I needed to change the way I dressed. All the girls dress like sluts at our school so that gives them all the attention. Maybe I had to show more of my talent at school. It's too late for that now. This is my last year at middle school so I would have to change myself over summer vacation. But I can slowly change over the past few weeks. I could be a whole new person. Then I can get a boyfriend. Then I'll have more friends. It's a perfect plan. I finished up my pancake and peppermint tea. Then I ran upstairs to take another look in the mirror. I saw that my hair was uneven so I took my scissor and cut my hair to be even. That was my hidden talent. I like to style and cut hair. I'm good at it too but people have no clue. I'll just try to show over the next few weeks. I went to my bedroom and checked the time. It was 6:35 a.m. I jumped on my bed a put my headphones to my ears and played music on my iPod. I took a magazine and looked at the new styles everyone was wearing. I flipped through the pages. It was ins trusting see the different styles everyone was in. I closed the magazine and took a look at the clock. It was 7:30 it was time for me to go to my bus stop. I grabbed my book bag and threw it over my shoulder. I made my way downstairs and put on my coat. I said bye to my mom. She gave me a brown paper bag with my lunch in it. She waved goodbye when I walked out the door and walked to the bus stop to start a change day at school.

**Chapter Two**

The school bus was late like always. I walked up the steps and saw a loud crowd of people. I saw an empty seat. As I sat down in that lonely seat I put my headphones on and turned my IPod on. What was I doing? I'm supposed to make new friends now.

"Hey are you new?" a voice said.

I took a look at who was asking. It was one of the twins. They are the most popular identical twin boys in our school. He had auburn hair and one green eye and one hazel eye but you couldn't tell they were different colors. His face was pale like mine. His brother looked exactly like him, no one could tell the difference. I wasn't sure witch one I was talking to though.

"Ummm, no," I said in a whisper.

"Are you sure? I never saw you before," he said.

Of course you haven't seen me before, I have no friends, I don't talk to anyone, I'm invisible school!

"Yeah I think I'm pretty sure," I said a little louder.

"Oh, well what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is," I was doing it I was finally making friends! "Valenteen."

"Valenteen," he said.

I was so happy! I was going to make a friend and he was going to be kind to me.

"Valenteen?" he asked

"What?" I replied to him.

" Why do you dress so depressing?" he said.

"Yeah, no one would want to be your friend if you wore that all day." His brother added.

Great, they were so nice to me. I swear I saw a balloon deflate in my mind.

"Uh," I didn't know what to say.

"Hey your lucky we have some clothes with us today. Here put these on," he said as he threw the close at me.

"Why do you have girls clothes in your backpacks?" I asked.

"We want to be fashion designers," they said together with a smile.

I was confused.

"Well what are you waiting for hurry up," one of the twins said.

'In front of you," I said shocked.

"We will cover you up and don't worry we won't look." One said winking his eye.

He sat next to me and turned his back.

"Hurry up," he teased.

I took the shirt and put it aside. I took the skirt, slipped off my jeans and put the mini skirt on. Then I took my tank top off a quickly put on the shirt. I think I saw one of the twins look at me when I took off my shirt, what pervs.

After I put the shirt on I put the leg warmers on and put my sneakers on.

"Okay I'm done," I said as I poked him on the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"You look way prettier, than before," he said.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"The other twin said," let me do your make up and hair."

I nodded. I turned toward the window and he sat behind me doing my hair. Then when he was doing my make-up I sat there like a doll. It was hard sometimes since the bus was bumpy. We laughed at times were he messed up. I didn't know what I looked like but I had to be pretty since some of the girls were watching. I felt like a princess. I was so happy people were going to notice me! I will get friends and maybe a boyfriend too! For the first time ever I was excited to go to school. I couldn't wait to see my whole complete outfit in the mirror at school.

As the school bus came to stop in front of our school, I was done. I couldn't wait to see every ones faces!

"Hey, you're a perfect model," one of the boys said.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"How 'bout you work with us," the other brother said.

I nodded.

" Great then you start today," he said.

"Umm I didn't catch your names," I said.

They smiled. "Well you have been to this school, you're a smart girl you can figure it out."

" And if you do you can, you can keep all the outfits you wear and try on," the other brother said.

I looked at them blankly.

"At 2:00 come meet us at room 213, we'll be waiting for you," they said as they walked away into the crowd of girls.

I had to find out the boys names so I can keep the clothes. But first I had to see the outfit. I ran to the Girls restroom. As I ran to the restrooms I herd people talk about me and look at me. "Is she new?' "She's cute", and "wow she's pretty". I swear I had tears of joy run down my face, but I didn't. When I got there I took a look at the big mirror. I thought someone was in the way of me but no one was. I looked different, I looked pretty. My hair was in a half side ponytail tighed up in a bun and hair frilled out of the bun with a flower in front of the bun. I had no make-up on my face. I was wearing a purple T-shirt and on top of the T-shirt was a fish net half cut shirt, for accessories it was a long necklace with a heart on it, and dark blue tight mini skirt, and purple baggy leg- warmers. You could hardly see my black converse. I was pretty I felt confident in myself.

Two girls walked in the restroom. I looked at them they were pretty. They came up to the mirror to apply more make up I approached them.

"Umm," I said. They turned around and looked at me. "Umm I was wondering-"

"Oh my god were did you get that skirt?' the blond girl asked me.

"It was custom made," I said softly.

"Really did you make it?" she asked

"Umm no," I answered. "Well what I was going to ask you was, that if you knew the two twin boys names?"

"Oh, are you new here?" the red head asked

"No, I just never herd their names before and-"

" Hey, your that girl that never talks," the blond one said.

"Uh, yeah I don't talk much but-" they kept cutting me off.

"Yeah your right Britt. She looks a lot prettier today," the red head said.

" Yeah Nicole, I love her skirt," Britt said.

" Umm, you guys I really need to know the two boys names." I said.

" Oh yeah right, no one knows their real names but everyone calls them Alex and Ron," Nicole said.

" Thank you," I said.

"Hey, see you around," Britt said.

"Okay, bye," I waved.

I just had to find their real names. The first bell rang for class I decided to take the day off and "study" in the library. My teachers always let me do that. So I went to the office. I asked to help out and clean. I went to the filing cabinets. I looked through everyone then I found them. I saw Nicknames Ron and Alex. Their last name was Ribbon. It sounded familiar. I opened the file and saw their real names. But witch one was witch. The names were in order from birth. I knew what I had to do. I put the file in the cabinet and smiled as I walked out the door.

**Chapter Tree**

I took a look at the clock it was 2:10 I was running late thanks to the vice principle. It was my first day on the job and I was going to be late. I bumped in Britt and Nicole on the way to the classroom.

"Where's the fire?' Britt asked.

"Oh, uh I need to be somewhere right now, uh bye," I said in a rush.

I was running way late now, what were they going to say when I get there, that they hate me? I took a look at the room number 213. I herd this was the hunted room that a ghost lived in and ate any student or teacher that would enter the room. I was shaking and staling my self to open the door, but the door opened by itself. I jumped.

"Your, late," one of the twins said.

"I'm sorry," I said as I walked into the room. The room was covered in fabrics and manikins there was a photo shot set up there too. It didn't look like a hunted classroom at all.

"So, lets see if you won the game?" the other twin asked.

"Umm, witch one was born first?" I blurted out.

"He was," one of the twins, pointed at his brother.

"Then you are Ron," I pointed to the eldest brother, " and you are Alex," I pointed to the youngest.

They started to laugh at me.

"I'm not done." They stopped laughing. "Ron your real name is Zachary, Zach for short and Alex your real name is Louis."

They looked at each other shocked. They just lost the game.

"How did you find out, no one knows our real names," Louis said.

"Lets just say I'm smarter than you thought I was," I said with a smile.

"Well look now we just lost a game Louis," Zach said.

"Now she gets to keep all the clothes she wears," Louis added.

" Yup that's right," I said.

" Well let's get ready to do this photo shoot," Louis said.

" Where is this going to show in?" I asked.

" We don't know," Zach shrugged his shoulders.

They walked over to the shoot. I wanted to know were this picture would show up. I didn't want to look like a fool. I couldn't do it. What if everyone saw me?

"Are you coming?" Louis asked.

"Your not that shy?" Zach asked.

"I'm coming," I said as I made my way to the photo shoot. Maybe this would make me popular and then make a lot more friends. I just stood there and smiled.

"What are you doing, pose," Louis said.

"Umm," I didn't want to tell them I didn't know how to pose or what to do.

"Here let me help you," Zach said as he fixed me in a pose. My heart fluttered and I felt butterflies in my stomach when he touched my arm. It was a weird feeling.

After that I got the hang of it and started to pose. It was kind of fun. I liked it. Maybe I should consider being a model.

"Perfect," Zach said.

"So this is what you were running late for," a voice said.

I looked around and I saw Britt and Nicole.

" Who invited you here?" asked Louis.

"Valenteen," Nicole said.

How did they know my name I never told them my name.

"What's the real reason you came here?" Louis asked.

" Well first we saw our friend walk in here and we wanted to know what she was up to. Also, I had a feeling you made that skirt she is wearing and wanted to know if you could make me one too," Nicole said.

" Sorry our personal designer clothes are not for sale and they are made for one person and that one person is our model Valenteen," Zach said.

" Now you know what your friend is doing. We will be done in a little while so after we are done you can do whatever you want with her," Louis said.

After that they left. I had friends. My friends were Britt and Nicole. But were Zach and Louis my friends?


End file.
